1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an auxiliary fitting jig used to fit one connector with another connector.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-187863 proposes a lever fitting type connector for fitting another connector into one connector. The lever fitting type connector fits a female connector into a male connector by rotating a lever mounted on the male connector.